


Akira Mirai

by Serin_Karre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Multi, Self-Insert, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin_Karre/pseuds/Serin_Karre
Summary: A new journey starts with a new life in the world of shinobi.Being reborn is hard, having foreigners as ancestores and living in Iwagakure is even harder. At least there is no question of screwing up the plot of Naruto, being in Iwa and all... or is that statement spoken to soon?-An Si-Oc fic in Iwa.My first fic on this portal.~Serin
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I of course don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own any Oc's and how the story goes, though some parts of it may be from canon lr how my main OC sees Canon as or mentiont it or something.

Darkness.

That is all I could feel. Because I knew that I died, I couldn't really say or think 'see' now, could I? I mean at least I sometimes heared voices. So I guess I was not all alone wherever the hell I was.

Though at least I now have all the time in the world to think about stories I liked to create in my head, so that I didn't have to face reality all the time. But I wonder if this darkness is all there is to death, than death isn't what it is cracked up to be. Though now that I think about it being dead, but still somewhat aware and in an enclosed dark space sounds suspiculy like some beginging of a fanfiction that I've read about in live. I don't really know what I should feel about that.

What happens if I get another chance at life? In which world would that be? My old world, some anime world, a whole other world? Who knows. I sure didn't know at that moment in time. Though I would learn about that not far in the future, because afters some time I could once again feel a body around me and after a while the process of my birth started. It wasn't an pleasnt feeling, and I was rather glad that that was over. 

Being a baby again was kind of weird, but a neseceriy evil. Besides even if I wanted to do anything about it it would take time for me to adjust to my new body, and I still had to learn the language, which was definitfliy Japanese, so I at least could sometimes understand my new parents and whoever they were speaking with.

What surprised me though was the fact that my parents often spoke about Iwa, and a war that was apperently going on. From what I understood my new father was taking part in the war, because he would often times be gone from home. Apparently the war was in Iwa's favour, which sounded suspicous like the Third Shinobi War. From what I remember it ended with Konoha wining thanks to Team Minato destroying Kanabi Bridge, and Minato killing an platon of thousand of Iwa shinobi on his own. I only hope that both of my parents will survive this war, because I already like both of them dearly.

Even though being a baby was weird and not everything was bad about it, it became boring after a short time, which is why I made an effort to learn to use my new body to at first crawl, and then learn to walk. After I started to understand Japanese, I also made an effort to speak, my first word in this world being 'shinobi' due to the fact I heard it so often. I also learned that my new name was Akira, a name that I had liked in my other life, even though it means ' _little killer_ '. 

Though considering the fact that I would litearly become a killer when I would become a shinobi the name kind of made sense for me. It was also kind of ironic that I landed in a world were murder was seen as normal, because in my other life I once, as a little kid, had the dream to become an assasine for the goverment, nevermind that in that world it was moraly wrong to kill someone, which was the reason I never told anyone about that dream as they would have called me crazy, not that I aren't crazy... 

If I was right with my theorie of being born in Iwagakure around the Third Shinobi War, it would mean that I would in the future live in an economicaly weak hidden village, and it meant that the only way I could screw up the plot would be by interacting with Deidara and somehow convincing him to stay in Iwa, which I doubt I would manage to do, he likes his art way to much. And I actualy like how Deidara turned out to be. I mean who doesn't like explosions like the one Deidara makes or rather will make? If I ever meet Deidara I had to be careful not to fanperson to much around him. And yes, I just said fanperson instead of fangirl, because said expression encompasses everyone and nor just females, as I myself never really felt like a female or a male, even though my biological gender said something else in both of my lives, having the body of a female and all... 

And yes I would introduce this point of view to this world, though I do think that I don't really have to do that, what with Orochimaru not caring about what gender their body has. Though that could be an Orochimaru only thing... eh who cares I'm nonbinary and proud of it. 

So back to the fact that I learned to walk and speak, which meant I leveld up from a helpless baby to a little toddler, which I would remain for years to come. I even tried to learn to read while my mother read me stories, a lot of whom are about Iwa's point of view of shinobi, which explained why most are so hardheaded, but still listen to their superiours. I kind of liked it. But back to the topic of learning to read, I at least managed to memories Hiragana and Katakana , both of whom I once had not enough determination to learn in my other life, even though I tried it, by the time that I was around two and a half, you got to love hom much one can learn as a toddler. 

Around that time the war ended, though on a rather sour note for Iwa, like I had predicted or rather known thanks to my past life. At least I still had both of my parents, which also was the reason that my father started me on exercises, that would help me with taijutsu and even ninjutsu as they helped me bring up my stamina, which was already much better than in my old life. 

Around that time my parents also decided that I needed to socialize, and so they went to one of Iwa's parks, which had a lot of things made out of stone and earth, and some trees, even though there really wasn't that much vegetation being surounded by rocks and all. But it was still fun to play ninja with some other kids aroumd here, especialy because one had some awesome hiding places around here. 

So time passed with my stamina increasing and me playing with other children and makimg friends, which wasn't really hard considering the fact that I had been rather childish in my past life and loved to play with others. When I turned three my father started me on katas to learn, were as my mother started to teach me to read and to start writing, as I had expressed an interest in learning to do that. Of course I still went out to play with other children, which was fun, though sometimes it was also exasperating with how they behaved. When I turned four I was finally able to regonise most kanji, though writing them was still above my head. At least my father finally demed me ready to start sparring with him, which I soon found out wasn't easy at all, since he only hold back a bit against me. Though that meant that I progressed rather well in Taijutsu. 

Shortly befor my fifth birthday I learned that my parents planed to enter me into Iwa's academy a bit early, since the admitance age is normally 6, but the schooling started in spring and my birthday was in summer, funnily enough the same day as in my past life, which would be the 24th of July, as I would still be 5 than I would be younger than everyone else there. Well physically at least as I was much older mentaly, but who cares.

So when I was five and a half years old my parents decided to teach me how to access my Chakra, which I was looking forward to, even though I think that I always could feel it, because what else could that buzzing feeling in my body be? At the very least they should be glad that I didn't try to use it on my own, even though I was rather curious about it, but for once I had decided to wait until they showed me how to do it. Relying on having watched a show and reading fanfiction in my past life could have ended rather bad for me, which is why I'm rather glad with my decision to wait.

"To acess your chakra you have to concentraed inwards until you feel something warm. Once you feel said warmth you have to try to grab it and wrap it around your body like a blanket. After that it should be easier to use your chakra, Akira." That is at least what my father explained how it should be. Thanks to the fact that I was always somewhat aware of my chakra I now only had to wrestle for controle with it, so that I could do what my father said I had to do. And that part was also the hard part as my chakra was rather stubborn and didn't want to do what I wanted it to do. Which is why it took me quite a while to do it. My father thought I had a problem with feeling the warmth at first and told me it took awhile to find it and was rather surprised when I told him that I could feel my chakra just fine, but hac trouble with controling it. Apparently that wasn't common as that meant that I probabliy had quite a lot of chakra for my age, as that was the only thing he could think of that made it that hard to controll.

At least I managed to do it a day or so befor my first day of shinobi school in this life. I was rather excited about it and wondered if the Hidden Earths village academy was anything like the academy in Konoha or Kiri, as that were the only examples I could remeber watching or reading about. Iwa wasn't really popular in the Self Insert fanfictions that I had found. And I found only one of these, and that one was rather short and I don't think the academy was mentioned in that one.

I just hope I am prepared enough for it. Because even though I wanted to become an assasine even in my old life leaving the morals I learned behind is somewhat difficult. Though maybe my darker, more hidden side will help with that. Said side always enjoyed violence, death and so on more than what was accepted in my old world. Not that it matters much here anyway. After all here I can let my more sadistic out, or I at least hope that I can do that. Well anyway I'll become an awesome shinobi, and hopefully survive longer than I did in my past life... 

I mean besides being in a world were death is normal, surviving until I am over seventeen shouldn't be all that hard, now should it? Though if I am honest part of me is glad that I no longer am living that almost painfully boring life, with next to no danger, and were I had next to no motivation to live besides keeping those that I loved company by still living. In my old life I had always wondered how I would die. I had an active imagination which back then made me aprensive of knvies because I always saw myself geting hurt with those, heck I was overly cautios most of the time with a lot of things, even waiting for a train, because of having flashes of landing and dieing thanks to being pushed before one... how ironic that I died exactly thanks to an overly aggressive person doing that to me, though I don't think he wanted to do that as he wasn't even turned to me in that moment. And to think I only wanted to get home after school... Well now I have a second chance and I plan to have a better life here than in that life. And if you are asking why I haven't complained about leaving my loved ones behind, well that is because even if I want to miss them I don't really know what that feels like. I mean yes I would be happy to see them again, but that just isn't possible. And while it was weird to think about the fact that unless they also get reancinated I won't see them again, I by now got used to it. And I still don't know why I just never really miss someone. Maybe it's because unless I or one of them dies I know I probabliy will see them again, maybe it's something else, but it still is a part of what makes me me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that is the first chapter!  
> I hope you like it :3 
> 
> And because everyone deserves it: *hug u*
> 
> ~Serin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's time in the academy :3

Well today is orientation day at the Hidden Stones Acacemy. Which is why I am preparing myself to go to the academy. My parents bought me new clothes extra for the academy, I am kind of nervoua because I might meet some canon characters. And Deidara might be in my class because he is around my age. Part of me hopes he is, part of me wants him to stay away so that I don't get attached to him. Even now part of me wants to change the way he dies, because his death and Sasukes survivale was total bullshit if you ask me. Deidara is in my opinion way stronger than Sasuke at that point in time. 

And I really should stop rambling about that, because I still have to get dressed in my blood red battel Kimono, though I think I'll change them once I become stronger. While I love the coulor and also like Kimono way to many people wear Kimono in Iwa. It's kind of part of the attire of both civillians and shinobi. Well anyways in combination with the Kimono I was wearing black shinobi sandals.

As to how I look? Well in this life I was born with Iceblue hair, which I always wanted to have, that at the moment were reacing to my shoulder blades. I also had rather unusual eyes, as their form kind of reminded me of these of cats and my eye colour was magenta with purple and pink highlights. My hair colour was a mix of my mothers blue and my fathers blond hair, whereas my eyecolour I apparently got from my maternal grandmother, who as I would later on learn was one of ther survivours of Uzoshi, which also explains my somewhat large Chakrareserves. As for were my mother got her blue hair from? Well apperently my paternal grandfather was a Hoshigaki, which again explained my large Chakrareserves and sharp teeth. 

You want to know what my mother was doing in Iwa? Well she fell in love with my father and was granted passage into the village, under the condition that she had to retire as a kunoichi, which she had no problem doing. 

Well back to the morning of the orientation day... So after I got dressed I ate breackfest and then made my way to the academy with both of my parents. We even got there early. The academy was bigger than most other buildings in Iwa, but it still had the same style as most other buildings, being made out of stone and all. It was actually kind of awesom how they managed to get good temperatures inside the buildings considering the fact that it was always rather hot in Iwa, even though you get somewhat used to it over time. 

So after waiting awhile with other children and, if they had any, their parents, with more comming over time, I got kind of bored. That was until I spoted an adorable familiar looking blond little kid, and I had to hold myself back from fanpersoning and also panicking, because that was Deidara. _Oh my Jashin thatwasDeidara! I'amgoingtoproperplymeethim.Iamsonotpreparedforthat. What. The. Hell. Should. I. Do?_

And yes I know that I should stay away from him. So he hopefully ends up in another class. Besides Deidara becomes the Third Tsuchikages student, so I propaply only have to deal with him for a few years. Now that I think about it I don't e en know when exactly Deidara becomes a Genin, advances in rank or for that matter defects. I only know that he is in Akatsuki for serveral years by the time he is nineteen. So hopefully he graduates early. That would be really awesome. 

Well if I am in his class I hope he doesn't notice me. Though I wonder what he would think about me if he does take notice of me. Well, he is kind of proud, or he at least will be, so I hope I won't have to spare with him. 

And I really should start to listen to the person opening orientation. "Welcome to the Hidden Stones academy. I am Higushi, a jonin and the one in charge of the academy.In here you will learn what it means and takes to be a Shinobi of Iwagakure, ready to serve the Tsuchikage whithout questioning his orders. You will learn Iwagakures style of taijutsu, as well as some ninjutsu, and be able to use them by the time you reach genin. Should you survive the academy until your final test, your reward for passing will be to proudly serve Iwagakure no Satô. We might have lost the last war, but that doesn't mean that we are weak, so you are expected as future shinobi to give your all for this village. I have here a list of the classes for your generation. When your name is called you are expected to come to the front and wait until all of your class was called so that your sensei can get you to your classroom. Class 1 [...] Deidara [...], Class 2 [...] Mirai, Akira [...]" 

Well at least I'm not in Deidaras class. Though that also means that I know no one in my class. So after all of my class was assembled, a rather short woman with black hair and an red armor made her presence known, and led us into the building to a classroom. I tried to memories the way to the room, so that I don't get lost later on. Once in the room the woman introduced herself as Tsuna-sensei, and told us that the classes would be temporary for the first month, as after that everyone would be tested and sorted into new classes after how advanced one was. 

So I still could get into a class with Deidara. And as I have no idea if everyone got started on training early like my parents had done with me, I have no idea at what skill level Deidara and I myself am. 

Not that I wouldn't learn that soon, because the first class was now beginning. And it was apperently learning to read, which I could already do. Well at least I don't really have to participate, as long as I get good grades in the test at the end of the month it should be okay. On the other hand I don't know when we will start doing something else, so participating might starve of the boredom I will have. Which was a good idea, because after that lesson was over Tsuna-sensei started us on some writing exercises. After that lesson she brought ua outside for physical education, as known as preparation for Taijutsuclasses. We had to run quite a bit around the school, which thanks to my training wirh father was rather easy. And that says something because in my old life I hated running for school woth a passion.

After two lessons of that we had our lunch break, were I started playing with some kids out of my class I had played with before the academy. That was until I heard that someone baned another kid from the game, basically bullying said child. And I never liked bullies. Which was why I intervened, shortly after the boy being denied to play said that he didn't need to play or for that matter friends. And that was when I froze and noticed that said boy was Deidara, and he looked rather angry. Which was kinda cute, him being a child and all. 

"What do you want, un? Do you also want to tell me I can't play, or somethin'?" I was just staring at him wide eyed when he shouted that at me, unfortunally I couldn't contain my squeaked out "So cute!", because I really thought he was adorable. Than I blushed because now everyone who heard was staring at me like I had grown another head, and it was embrassing. It didn't help that Deidara was while also blushing at the same time affronted because he didn't want to be called cute, and thus was glaring at me and then turned around and stomped away. I was kind of in shock, and just starred after him. Apperently I left an impression on him, which was why he sought me out. Though that was just to prove to me that he wasn't cute, which was how I kind of started an rivaly with Deidara. Well at least I had gained someone as my rival that would become an S-ranked Shinobi, which meant that if I wanted to hold pace with him I had to work hard for it. 

After lunch break we started a lesson on Iwa's history, which was then followed by Chakratheorie. And that was the end of day one of the academy. The next day started like the day befor, the only difference being that taijutsu practice was longer and that after lunch we started with Chakratheorie, followed by trying to find and acess ones own chakra. The day after that was exactly like day one, with the first two lessons being double as long as befor. Day four was like day two, and day five like day three, were as day six was also like day two. And that was how the next month went for each week. 

Once the month was at the end, we started being tested in the subjects. The first test was of course about reading and thus we had to read out a passage out of a book and then, if we could, answer some questions about that passage that would show that we could understand what was going on, they were also at the same time testing our comprehension and abbility to gather information out of a book. The next test was about writing, thus we had to copy a bunch of sentences and sometimes add a word so that a sentences made sense and so on. 

The next day they tested our physical abilitys, thus we had to run as much rounds as we could around the school, followed by how fast we could cross a distance. We also had to show how we do our stretches and other exercises like push-ups and so on. After lunch break we were tested on our knowledge about Iwa's history, and what we still could remeber about our Chakratheorie classes. That was the next day then followed by showing if we already had acess to our chakra, and if we had a sensor would asses how much chakra we had. At that point when it was my turn teh sensor was surprised about how much Chakra I had, because it was already on the level of an average fresh out of the academy Genin. I kind of stared at the sensor with an open mouth, because I would be a Chakramonster if I already had that much Chakra. Of course that meant that I wouldn't have good control about it. Which I resolved to work on, because good control meant more efficent Chakrausage. 

The academy apperently also contacted my parents because of that and told them to work with me on control at home, and to already teach me how to do some basic jutsu, because if they waited it would become harder for me to master them, and they also were good control exercises. 

So after the tests were finished some of us had to change classes, I funnily wqsn't one of them, because Tsuna-Sensei was the Sensei for the most advanced class. Though Deidara did become my classmate, and wouldn't leave me alone. Challenging me on some things. And he anoyed the hell out of me when he showed of his good chakracontroll, because he knew that I kind of sucked at that. At least it motivated me to become better at it. And I apperently motivated him to become better at Taijutsu, given that I was better than him at it, thanks to my training befor I joined the academy. Oh, did I mention that the class of reading was changed to one on Iwa's regulations, which was an intersting class. And the lesson on acessing your Chakra became one on Chakracontroll. After half a year the Chakratheorie class became a Nin-&Genjutsutheorieclass, were we learned how to form handsigns, the mechanics of both Nin-&Genjutsu, and how to break out of a Genjutsu. Also a class was offered to teach those who were interested how to seduce people. I signed up for it, because it could be useful in the future.

After another half year our timetable changed again. Now we were taught Iwa's academy katas in Taijutsu class, and after a month or so we even started to spar with each other. The Chakracontroll lesson turned into learning the basic three Ninjutsu, meaning The Kawarimi, The Bunshin and The Transformation Jutsu. I had at that time already mastered the Bunshin, as I had used it as an controll exercies, because one only had to chanel a bit of chakra into it, and my reserves had only grown over the last year. The history class was turned into a class for survival in the wild, though we still had to research the not covered hirstory on our own. In the survival class they also started to introduce us to death in the form of us having to kill animals, which were then used to demonstrate and practice how to prepare our food when on a mission. 

After half a year was over we were introduced to Elemental Ninjutsu, or at least the theorie of it, with a special emphasis on Earth Ninjutsu, as that was the most common Chakraelement in the Land of Earth. We even were tested to see if our Chakra already was partrial to one element above the others. It turns out that my primary elements were water and lighting. And yes they both were apperently about the same strenght for me to use. I'm not that surprised about the water element as that was my mothers primary element, and lightning apperently was my fathers... though I was surprised that I had both of them, as that was normaly only the case with people with Kekkei Genkei, like Deidaras Explosion Release. Maybe I have an unknown Kekkei Genkei? That would kind of be useful. 

And in that year I also learned that to graduate one had to be proficent with the basic three plus one elemental Ninjutsu,or score really high in all other areas and be profiecent in something else, like Genjutsunor seals. And now that we speak of seals my mother had actually started me on learning about using them, what with being part Uzumaki and all.

The school year in which I would turn eight was also the year were we were given the chance to graduate for the first time. Everyone in my class took the test, the only one to pass were Deidara and me. Though the Tsuchikage apparently took an interst in him, so he would be apprentice by him, where as I would be part of a team. With people older than me. Oh joy. I just hope they won't resent me for being younger than them. Like how Itachi had it with his one teammate. Well, I'm no Itachi Uchiha, so it should be fine, hopefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that was the second chapter, I hope you like it :3
> 
> *hug u*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira meets their new team :3

Now that I graduated from the Academy, I changed my clothes a bit. While I mantained the red colour and the sandals, instead of a Kimono I now wore a Meshnet-undershirt with a top above it, and comfortable red trousers. So with my new outfit picked out I made my way to the Academy, hopefully the last time as a Genin. I wasn't sure if we would be tested like in Konoha, or not, but I was at least mentaly prepared to do a lot of things. 

Once there, I made my way to the room were everyone who graduated was to gather, so that I would know who my Sensei was and with whom I had to work together. As I was early I could at least observe how everyone reacts to each other, that way I could get at least one insight in their personalitys, or at least part of their personalitys. 

"Congrulations.You represent the newest generation of our Shinobi forces. As of now you will get to know if you were demed to go to the Genin Corpse or to get your own team. Both functions are important, so don't be discouraged by a lack of a team. As of now I'll start with team assignments, your sensei are waiting outside so once your name was called make your way there. Team 1[...], Team 9 Mirai Akira, Ishi and Tetsu. Your Jonin-sensei is Han. Team 10 [...]" 

Well I certainly didn't expect to have a Jinchuriki as a sensei... besides the fact that I distinctly remeber that Han was wandering around or something, though that could have been in a fanfiction. Now, I have to not get to attached to him, because he should die in like 10 or so years, at least if I'm in Canon. Which I'm propabliy not, but eh who cares, the timeline shouldn't change to much. 

And I should go and meet my sensei and teammates. Once outside I directly spotted our teacher. He was rather huge after all, and even without the anime I would have regonised him thanks to him being mentioned in Iwa's history books. Which meant my teammates also should have already spotted him. I hope they did, because being the only one who spotted him would surely sour our team dynamics, me being eight to their eleven or something. Not that age really mattered once you became a Shinobi, being aknowaldged adults from Genin on. 

Han-sensei was definitifly assesing us, as I made my way over to him, my teammates following behind me. He finally spoke "Team 9 find me on Trainingplace 9. You have the rest of the day to both find me and the place." He was testing us, maybe on our recoursfulness? Our will to team up? Even if that was more of an Konohan thing to do. Maybe he was looking for something else? Becuase even with him having a lot of Chakra there is no way we would be able to find him as Genin. Even if Iwa's graduation standard was kind of higher than Konohas. 

I turned to Ishi and Tetsu, making eyecontact with them. I could basically feel the dislike Tetsu had for me. Me speaking up would be a bad idea if I wanted to get along with him. "Does either of you have an idea were the place is located? Or know someone who does who might know and be willing to share?" I think I like Ishi, the aparant girl was a live saver. When Tetsu didn't speack up, I did "I might be able to trick my father into bringing us to it. Otherwise I have no idea how to proceed. Or can one of you track him?" Both of them denied it, thus we made our way to my father, whom I told that as a new team we wantes to train together and when we asked for a free trainingground we were told that Number 9 was free. He belived me, and even if he didin't he still brought us there. 

Once there Ishi, Tetsu and me split uo to cover more ground, our signal to having found him being a loud screech, everyone should be able to hear it. It was after we met up again and searched a part together that Han-Sensei appeard befor us and congrulated us on finding him. Then he proceded to introduce himself.

"I am Han,also called the Joki no Jinchuriki. I have been a shinobi for a long time and thus have no dream of my own, other than helping you get promoted, which is my job. I like hot springs and steams. I dislike a lot of people. Black your turn." 

He was looking at Tetsu at the last part, it kind of fitted him, having black hair and being clothed in Black. 

"Tch. I'm Tetsu. I passed the test to Genin for the first time this year, all previous attempts having been failours. My dream is to become a strong shinobi capable of protecting what I hold dear for my village. I like Iwa, my little brother and a few other things. Dislikes include those who are carefree, and arrogant upstarts." He meant me with his dislikes, didn't he? Just cause I seem carefree doesn't mean I am, and I hope that I'm not arrogant... 

"I am Ishi, an orphan thanks to Konoha and recently promoted Genin. My dream is it to get revenge on the one who killed my parents. I like Iwagakure and I hate Konoha and everything to do with them." Well Ishi certainly has a problem with Konoha. Not that she isn't the only one, but well... 

"My name is Akira. I passed the test to become a Genin recently and here I am. My dream is to live until I'm over seventeen, 'cause I died when I was that age in my past life. I like having been reborn into this world as one can do way more things here that were impossible in my other life and the morals are also way different, which I kind of like. Dislikes? Well, nothing that anyone here would understand without knowing the culture of my past lifes world." Hehe, their faces are pricless, I even managed to get Han-sensei to be surprised, the other two were staring at me in total disbelive. It's actually the first time I told someone that, as they are my team I should trust them, even if the Tsuchikage gets to know about my reincanation. That is if they even belive me. My teammates propaply think I'm crazy, but who cares? 

"Great. A delusional teammate. Just what I needed." Befor I could rebuff that, Han-Sensei spoke up. 

"Tetsu, try to be nicer to your teammates. Beisdes with Chakra nearly everything is possible, being reancinated with your memories intact may be possible. Now, we will meet here tommorow at Seven am for teamtraining. Dismissed. Akira with me."

Thus I followed Sensei out towards the village all the way to the Kagetower. He was bringing me to the Tsuchikage. Well, I'm kind of nervous, I haven't met Ônoki face to face yet. At the moment Sensei was knocking on the Tsuchikages door. "Enter." 

The short old men looked at us, and than lifted an eyebrow at Han-sensei. "What are you doing bringing your Genin here, Han? Huh." "Forgive me Ônoki-sama, but Genin Akira introduced herself as someone reborn from another world, with her memories intact, to me and her teammates. I thought it prudent to bring it to your attention." 

Now I had the full attention of Iwas Kage. Because admitting to that is putting a target on my back. Iwa will scruntisize me a lot more closly for potential of betraying the village. Because someone who remebers a past life wouldn't be fully pulled into beliving what the villages wants one to. But better to have it of my back now, then have them find out about it later as they might think I'm so much of an anomaly that my presence needs to be erased. Kind of morbid, but it's the truth and I know it. In Konoha I might get through with it if I can influnce the right people. But in Iwa? Influenc Deidara? He becomes a missing-nin. Find a reason to hang out with Kurotsuchi? It will be to suspicous. My best bet is to just tell them now. 

"Oh ho. And what makes her so certain that it was another world she lived in befor?" Han paused and then said to me more than him "She can explain that herself better than I could, Tsuchikage-sama." Ônoki nods and looks at me. I know that he wants to have an answer, so I will be giving him one. Fuck the consequences. "Because in that other world there was no chakra, no elemental nations, no reallife shinobi. And because this world existed in a Manga there." 

Now they looked even more interested, and I could see a predatory look in the Kages narrowed eyes. "How do you know that that story is about this world?" 

"The Third Shinobi War ended like in that story. The timeline when and in what order the villages were founded is the same. People who were characters in that story exist here and are known for things they did in it. Like The Yellow Flash or Konoha's Sannin. Uchiha Madara founding and leaving Konoha. The Ninetails attacking Konoha. An Kumoabadassor getting killed while trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heirress." 

"You mention these of Konoha a lot. Why is that?" "Because the story is about Namikaze Minato's secret son, who is the jinchuriki of the ninetails. Currently he should be 4 or so years old. What with his birth being the reason the Kyubi got free and all." 

I wonder what they will do with this information? "So you have dirt on Konoha? Keep quite about any future happenings, but the ones of the past that you do remeber do tell them." Well okay, thus I can definitfly do. "Shimura Danzo has his own personal secret Anbu, called Root that the Hokage has forbbiden to exist, it still does though. Danzo is working together with Orochimaru, having been the one to get children to him, and kidnappimg children all over the world for his own little army. He also allied himself to Hanzo the Salamander to stop the then Rebelliongroup Akatsuki in Ame, to erase them from the world as he saw them as a threat to the Konoha he envisioned. The leaders of Akatsuki having been trained by Jiraya of the Sannin. The whole of Konoha above the age of five or so is aware who their Jinchuriki is and treat him like he is the Kyubi reborn. The Uchiha clan is currently being ostrazised. And thats about all I can currently think about. Oh right, the Hyuuga basicaly emslave their Branch house with a seal."

Well, seems like I once again surprised them, seeing as they are gaping at me. Tough they were the ones who asked about the information. And they didn't want to know about future events. 

"Intersting. Genin Akira you are dissmissed. Oh, and don't tell anyone else about your unique situation." And thus I had to leave the office, and hope that they will keep it quiet. It would be bad if Danzo or someone else would get their hands on this information. Ah well, if it happens it will happen, and I'll just have to deal with it when the time for that comes. 

At least I now had a reason to not tell my parents about it. Apropos my parents, both of them were waiting for me at home. And both of them were smiling creepily. Apparently my training at home would be uped a lot, now that I am a Genin. I don't know if I should be afraid or happy about it. I guess both would be the right answer. 

Did I mention that Mum wants to start me on Kenjutsu? Because while that is awesome, it also means more work for me. Not that I should complain, what with this world being dangerous and all... And Dad is once again upping my taijutsu training. Lets not forget the learning about seals and Chakracontroll part... because as I grow my Chakra grows and if I don't train it, I'll never learn to have perfect controll about it. Not that that is my goal, I just don't want to have to rely on my Reserves being big in a fight. Oh, and I definitfliy have to continue my Waterchakra training. And once I have mastred that, start on my lightningchakra. Though I suppouse that can still take quite some time. Propabliy years if I'm totally honest. 

That all added to teamtraining and missions, even if they only are D-rank missions for the moment, means for very little free time, as that time is used for training. Well, all but one day I try to use as a day for rest, so I don't get to overworked. And then there is of course still Deidara, who if both of us aren't busy still searches me out, to challeng me or just spend time with me. I suppouse we are kind of friends, even if Deidara wouldn't ever admit it, as long as I still call him cute. Which I do. Because he is cute. Of course both Han-sensei and the Tsuchikage noticed that I was one of the few persons to spend time with Deidara, and of course Deidara just had to tell them all about our so called 'rivaly'. Which was the reason that Deidara and the Tsuchikage would sometimes join our teamtraining. Though I guess the Tsuchikage also used that excuse to watch and evaluat me. 

Thus my day to day life was packed full with that kind of thing for quiet a few months. That was until Han-sensei told us to pack for a month out of the village as we got our first C-rank mission. Which would be the first time for me to leave Iwa. And the first real Shinobimission, as that mission could get more dangerouse than tought. 

Our mission? Escort an merchant caravan to the Land of Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that was Chapter three :3  
> What do you think about Akira and her team?  
> *hug everyone*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's first mission outside the village. What could go wrong? Especially with her team going near Konohatheritory. And someone who hates Konoha with a passion on her team.

So, I told you how my first mission outside the village was to escort a merchant caravan to Fire country? Because I can tell you know, that mission went oh so wrong... 

You want to know how it went so wrong?

Well at first nothing was wrong. It was a quite journey, and the only thing we could train in were Chakracontrollexercises. So I did just that, while still looking for trouble. I tried to not get to relaxed while still seeming to be quite carefree, but of course even with all the training I did and how I knew those things could get boring I just had to get bored after a while. As did my teammates. Which was our mistake. As that was the reason we didn't notice the shinobi hiding in the bushes near our destination. Or at least us Genin wouldn't have noticed if not for one of those Shinobi making the mistake of moving to loud, or rather throwing a kunai to loud. Which I heared. And which was the reason I was able to block the weapon. Of course that was when the hidden Shinobi decided to attack. And their target for that moment? Me. Because I was the one who blocked the weapon and was the one they could reach the soonest. Of course Sensei was still near and involved most of the Shinobi in a fight with him. The other three still went after me.

So I did the only thing I could think about and made a few water clones. And then ordered them to attack the three. I, myself then tried to use stealth to paralyse them with one of the seals I had with me. I managed to do that to only one of the three, as the other two had finished of my clones. Of course they were enraged that a little brat had managed to incapacitaed one of them and were ranting about how they would enjoy killing me. That was of course the moment I noticed the Konohainsingna on their headbands. And the thrill of adrenalin increased in me. I was a mix of afraid and exited. Afraid of dieing when this world was so much fun, and exicted to test my skill and to let my thrist of killing out for once. So when one of them was over me, I grabed a Kunai and stabed him. The kunai went right through the heart, killing him and spraying blood all over me. 

Of course I forgot about the last of the three, as the moment I registered the kill, I froze. I had after all never killed befor, I only had thought about killing others. It was easier than I imagined. And besides being shocked that it was so easy I didn't feel bad. Though later I would feel bad about not feeling bad, what with part of the morals of my old life still somewhat ingrained in me. But back to the fight. The last of the three used my shock to attack me. And while he managed to injur me, he didn't manage to kill me. Because that would have been an embrassing death, being killed for being in shock about killing someone... Anyway the moment he tried to stab through my hearth I tried to jump away from him. While I succeded, I still had a kunai in my gut. And I was bleeding. Seeing as I was injured I needed to end the fight quickly or retread. Either would be good for my survival. Thus I once again created some clones to distract the shinobi, which once again worked. Though I was surprised when Han-Sensei came out of nowhere and got rid of my opponent. He seemed a bit angry, but when he turned to me he asked to see my injury and then proceeded to wrap it in a bandage so that it could heal. 

After that he gathered Ishi and Tetsu, who had to deal with their own opponents, all of whom were knocked out. He told us we did a good job, and then ordered us to round all of our opponents up, so that he could interogate them, as they attacked us rather unprovoked and he wanted to know why.

So apperently they were the team Konoha sent to take over escorting the caravan. But as all of them hated Iwa, they decided in their infinitiv widsom to attack us. Han-sensei certainly didn't look pleased with them. Espacially as we did decimate their numbers and who knows what they would tell their Kage about that. And we can't just let them go. And the caravan has to get to Konoha, but we aren't allowed to cross the border, thus we can't just take over the rest of the mission, which leaves us in a condrum. 

On one hand it would look bad if we just abandon them, on the other hand we could get in trouble with Konoha and we theoretically would have finished our mission succesfully. So now Sensei had to decided what to do, and speack with the merchants about it. 

As it turns out, the caravan has no problem waiting with us on the border, until we either get word from the Tsuchikage, or a Konoha borderpatrol notices us and doesn't attack us. So we camped out. We got word from the Tsuchikage after a day. He basically ordered us to wait for Konohas patrol and hand our prisoners over. So we did just that. Or at least planed to do that. Of course with our luck Sharingan no Kakashi had to be part of the next Konoha team, and Ishi didn't seem to like him at all. Han-sensei actually had to restrain Ishi, apperently Hatake Kakashi was the one she wanted to kill. Well good luck with that, she'll have no chance, what with him becoming the Rokudaime Hokage. And I am kind of in awe meeting another canon character, of course both Hatake and my Sensei noticed my awe. Hatake seemed weirded out for some reason... 

Though, I suppouse I would also freak out when an Nin of your villages enemy village looks at you like that, especialy since said villages are Konoha and Iwa. And it isn't a Konohanin who behaves like that. But well, it is kind of awesom to meet such an acomplanished Shinobi, even one as weird as the Copyninja. 

"Maa. Han of Iwa. What are you doing here?" 

"Our mission was to escort this caravan to the Land of Fire. Once there a Konoha team should have taken over. But your villages team decided to attack ours. The Tsuchikage ordered us to wait until one of your partrols notices us, to take over the mission and give you your shinobi back." Hatake nodded at that and gestured one of his teammates to come forward to recive the prisoner scrolls. After that he told us that his team would take over, as the next patrol should arrive shortly and then they would be on their way back anyways. 

And thus we made our way back to our village. Besides Ishi getting scolded for her behaviour nothing really exiting happend, though we were a lot faster on our way back. 

Once back in the village Sensei brought us to the Tsuchikage, so that we could be debriefed. Apparently getting attacked by Konoha-ninja moved our mission from C-Rank to A-Rank,as Sensei had to fight Jonin. We would also be paid for an A-Rank mission and got the normal 2 day leave for Genin after a higher ranking mission. 

After that I went home, and told my parents about my mission, after they promted me to. I didn't really want to talk about it. Espacially not how my only problem with killing my opponents was not feeling guilty for it due to my past lifes morals. But I suppouse I already died once and know how it feels to die and be reborn. Maybe the same happens to them? But whatever I did choose to become a Shinobi, so I suppouse not feeling bad about killing someone isn't that negative of a point until I start liking it to much.

Having two days of rest, while doing only light training was kind of fun, I even had more time to spend with Deidara outside of fighting with him. It was kind of fun, espacially as Deidara still got flustered easily. At least if I am the one doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd this is Chapter four :3  
> Hope you liked it :3  
> ~Serin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira continues her training and her missions. Maybe something exiting will soon happen to her.

Once the two days were over, and my wound healed up Han-sensei started our training back up. He steped our training even up a notch. And as Deidara was sometimes training with us, his training also was made intenser. It was hard work, but still fun. And I could feel the difference. Of course we still went on missions, both D- and C-ranked once. We had luck that none of our other missions outside the village were misranked.

Though on one day Han-sensei held us back after training. "The Chunin-exams are soon being held here. While I doubt you will get promoted on your first try, it will be good experience for you. Which is why I entred you. Konoha also sent a few teams. Don't try to antagonise them. They aren't worth it.We are meeting tomorrow at the same time as normal here. Dismissed." With that he gave us a paper with all the information we need about the exams and we made our way out of the traininggrounds. I was kind of excited. 

The exams would start in a week. Which is why foreign shinobi would already be in the village. Or should arrive around today. And I lived near a hotel for foreign people. What with my mother being a foreigner. Which was why, being in my thoughts and all I ran into someone, though to be fair my opponent came around a corner. Said opponent was wearing a Konoha headband. And I was surprised to see that it was Itachi Uchiha who I ran into. Me, being who I was wanted to fangirl, but I had to held myself back, proper conduct in front of foreign Shinobi and all that. 

"Sorry for running into you. I was lost in thoughts..." Of course Itachi just had to stare at me like I had done something he couldn't belive I had done. Well I was an Iwa-nin and he a Konoha-nin, it is a known fact that Iwa and Konoha hate each other... "Nothing happend." "Still, I should have looked were I went... Ah well, I should -" Of course Deidara just had to choose that moment to interupt me. "Oi Akira, there you are! I was searching for you, and now I am finding you speacking to a Konoha-nin. Don't you have something better to do,un?" I couldn't help but snort at Deidaras blaze attitude towards Itachi. Seems like they will meet befor they met in Canon now. "I was just on my way home and literaly ran into him. I was just being polite." "Yeah.Yeah. Who cares about being polite? Lets just go, I have to show you what I learned today! It's awesome,un!" And thus he dragged me away from the Uchiha, whom was looking after us with a blank look, and to whom I wunk goodbye to. 

I think we weirded him out. But oh well, I'm an Iwa-nin and he is a Konoha-nin so who cares? Anyway Deidara dragged me to the back yard of my house, and showed me how to explode a tree with his Explosion Realese. It was glourious, awesome and deadly for those caught in the explosion. After that the both of us started to spar and than we talked. After I told him my team would participat in the exam, Deidara pouted because he wasn't allowed to competed, having no team and all that...

The next week was busy, what with training and preparing for the Exam. Even with my knowledge about Konohas Exam's I wasn't sure what the Exam in Iwa would be like. Well, I at least knew that their would be an information gathering part, a survival part and a combat part. Though I still didn't know how said parts would be tested. Which made me anticipate the Exam. I couldn't wait for it. Even if I propabliy wouldn't get promoted. I don't think I have the expirience for it, and neither do my teammates. But surviving the exam would be enough for now. 

Thus the day of the first exam was there. I met up with my teammates and we went to the place the exam would be held at together. Once there, we waited until the protector was their and begun to explain our task. 

"Listen up. Don't expect me to repeat myself and don't ask questions. If you do you will fail. I am the protector of the first exam. The first exam consists of you and your teammates to answer questions that will be on the sheets of papaer you will get. You have a day to finish them, and you are expected to find the place to turn your answers in. Have fun, the exam starts once everyone has their sheets." 

And thus Chunin went around to give us said sheets. Once there were no more sheets to give out, the exam started. My team directly went outside. No one told us to stay put, and the teams without the sheets of paper would propaply try to get one of the others in the room. Thus we made our way to Ishis home. Once there we took a look at the ten questions. 

Some questions were rather easy to answer. Others for me were to hard, but not for my teammates. Because honestly asking us where we van find special things in serveral places is hardly challenging. Which means that their should be more to it. Maybe we need to get one of these things, if we don't have them already? My teammates seemed to agree, and thus we started to assemble every matrial listed thing in the quiz. Once we had everything, which took only an hour or so, we made our way around the village to find out were we could turn our answers in. Which was when I remebered the weird sentences one shopkeeper told me. It might have been a tip. At the same time my teammates came to the same conclusion, thus we exchanged the tips and Tetsu came to the conclusion that aformentioned place was the place where we got our sheets. Thus we made our way their and turned our answers in. 

Apparently we were one of the first to finish, the only one befor us was the Uchiha I ran into. Which wasn't really a surprise what with him being an future S-Rank threat. Now we just had to wait out the rest of the day and the first exam would be finished. Though what was weird was that we were each given a number in the ranking of who arrived first to the last, so I had the number 3. My teammates had the numbers 2 and 4. And so on. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first exam is at the end. Now Akira and her teammates have to make it through the second exam!

After my team 14 other teams still arived in the alloted time. The rest failed the exam. After everyone was there, the protector announced the end of the first exam and begun explaining the second exam. Apparently we would be split up into teams of four and one team of three, due to their being 43 pepole still in the exam. We would only be able to advance if everyone on our team made it through. So they were testing if we could get along with other people, even some of other nations. Well, that will be fun. The second part of said exam was getting a button with, if you like me had an odd number an even number, or the other way around if you had an even number. Thus my team consisted of people with odd numbered buttons, and everyone was from another village. My team consisted of Itachi Uchiha, a black haired Kiri-nin, an dark skinned Kumo-nin and me. Thus normaly a team that wouldn't work out due to the tensions between espacially Iwa and Konoha, but also Kumo and Konoha. This mixed with an Kiri-nin? A catastrophe waiting to happen. 

A good thing then, that I didn't have anything against Konoha as awhole, only against individuals, and even that only because of the knowledge I had thanks to my past life. I just hope that the Kumo and Kiri-nins can hold off the hostility until we could split up again. Though I suppouse considering that Itachi was in this team we probably would still pass, given that Itachi made Chunin upon his first participation in an exam. Though as this isn't canon, Itachi could still fail and thus my team could still fail. And I should really stop going into so much thought about such matters, but I can't really stop them... 

The second exam began after the protector told us we had a week to accomplish our task, and we once again could use Iwa as a hiding and or ambush place, though this time we were allowed to leave the village for up to 5 kilometers. My team was reasonanle enough to follow me to a place were we would be safe to plan. Which is why I brought them to one of Iwa's restaurants, even with the Kiri and Kumonin complaining, what with it not being safe as we could be overheard. That was until I placed a seal around our table, after we ordered and got our orders, that stopped exactly that from happening. Thus we began to plan. And argue. 

In the end Itachi had the idea of storing all of our bottoms in a storage scroll that one of us hides on our body, seeing as I was able to draw seals, that was brilliant. And then we had to decide who would take the scroll. The Kumonin, who actually introduced himself as Rei, wanted to take the scroll because he didn't trust the rest of us. Which I could kind of understand, but our team could only advance as a team, so that point was kind of moot. Which I told him. Itachi actually wanted that I should take the scroll, being the youngest and only one from Iwa in this team. I disagreed given that I was somewhat known in Iwa as one of the few people who used seals as a Genin. Not that I used them often, but it was rather rare for a Genin to use any kind of selas. The Kirinin, named Sora, was kind of clumsy, which is why I disagreed with him having the scroll, even if no one would think that he would be the one to have the scroll, but we had Itachi on our team. Who made it through the first exam alone, and was the first to finish said exam. Which meant he was skilled, otherwise Konoha wouldn't have send him to Iwa of all places without a team. Which I told the others. I could practically feel the bewildred looks of Itachis and mine teammates, given that a Konohanin wanted an Iwanin to have the scroll that all of us would need to win, and vica versa. 

I, of course, couldn't tell them that I knew Itachi thanks to a show that I loved in my pastlife, and thus I was aware that I could trust him with advancing through this exam, thus I could understand the others bewildrement. Though at least they agreed with me, though they did look at Itachi more warrily. And Itachi was giving me a thoughtfull look. Great, now he would remeber me as being observant. But oh well, so be it. Another future Akatsuki nin who knew me... 

Thus, once I gave Itachi the scroll, and gave my other teammates dud-scrolls, we paid and then started searching for another team, from which we could take the buttoms. 

It didn't take us long to find a team, which attacked us, as they regonised at least one of us. Though said team also had odd numbered buttons, we still had to fight them. Which wasn't strictly necessary though it meant that we could take some competion out. 

They were also one of the teams with no Iwa-nin on their team. Though they did have two Konoha-nin on their team. And of course they decided to attack me, what with me being from Iwa. Though Itachi intervinded what wizh us being a team and took one of them up in a fight. The other was still hultring (?) towards me, ready to engage in hand-to-hand-combat. I, for once took him up on that offer and thus we traded blows. Though it did take a while to find an opening to knock him out. Which I did. After which I took his bottom, and shoved it in a pocket. 

In the time it took me to knock out my oppenent, the others had also dealt with their own opponents, though Itachi had to help Sora, as he had stumbelt, and was nearly knocked out by the Suna-nin. 

Then Rei had the brilliant idea to heft the buttoms we won, on a place everyone could see, basically challenging everyone to attack us. It was kind of genius, but it meant that we had to be on high alert the whole time. Because killing was allowed in the competition. And I still didn't want to die, when I was having so much fun here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is another chapter finished :3 
> 
> Though it did take a while to write... Though I guess I always wrote better when I wanted to instead of keeping to a shedule ... 
> 
> *hug u all* 
> 
> ~Serin


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of Akiras Second exam of the Chunin-exams!

Unfortunly, until the third day we only met teams with uneven numbers. And they were trying to take us out. Thus we had to fight them, which was kind of fun, though I made sure to only use taijutsu and seals around the others. And I also observed them, and their fighting styles.

On the third day we finally met a team with odd numbered buttons! Unfortunaly Ishi was on said team, and while I liked her, she would definitfliy go after Itachi and try to kill him, what with him being from Konoha and all. And I predicted her right, because she went directly towards Itachi. And the Hyuuga on her team went for Rei, what with him being from Kumo and all. And while I knew Itachi would have no problem against Ishi, Rei wasn't really a Taijutsu-user, he was more versed in Ninjutsu. But the Hyuuga was also faster then him. Thus I decided to interven by using The _Waterdragonjutsu_ , to dump onto the Hyuuga, which made my whole team look surprised, as did Ishis team, what with an Iwanin using _Waterjutsu_ , they weren't expecting that. 

Of course the, now drenched, Hyuuga stared scowling and glaring at me, where as I just smiled totaly inoccent like at him. Which did make him more angry, but also distracted, which was why he noticed to late that Itachi already knocked Ishi out, and had went to attack one of the other two of the not already fighting Genin. Sora went after the other. And Rei? He, while a bit unwilling, thanked me and we teamed up against the Hyuuga with Ninjutsu. There is no way in hell I'm letting a Hyuuga near enough to attack me with their Gentel Fist. That would be suicid. Espacially as I'm from Iwa. Though Rei and I made a good team, what with him using lightning and me water. We kept the Hyuuga on his toes, which made him incredible angry, espacially cause I was still smiling at him. Which was how Rei managed to shock him into unconsious. 

"Whoa. You make a good team, what with being from Iwa and Kumo. Though I'm surprised an Iwa nin is so versed in Waterninjutsu. Earthninjutsu get to boring for you?" 

Of course Sora had to comment on that. I just snorted. 

"Earthninjutsu is so not my style. Water suits me better. Lol." 

Of course I could have told them about my mother being from Kiri, but they didn't need to know that. Now that the fight was at an end, we had all the buttoms we needed. And serveral spare once. But who cares? We could just give these out or something. 

Now we only had two days to go. And we couldn't really rest, given that the exam would only end then, and everyone could still attack us, even if we went back to the starting point, which was also were we had to be befor the two days were up. Thus we just thought fuck it, and went there. We could protect ourselves, though we did all look kind of weak, espacially as we had all of our buttons in scrolls, thus everyone would think we were waiting to ambush a team that had all buttoms, to take them. 

Which kind of worked, as no one tried to attack us, some even made fun of us. Espacially the teams with Konohanins who resented Itachi. And Tetsu's team. He also made fun of me. I just smiled politly at him. Which made him scowl, and back off. 

Thus the time ran out. Of the 43 people at the begining of the exam, only twelve made it through. My team, Tetsus team and a team consisting of two Iwanin, a Kumonin and a Sunanin. Thus we had four Iwanin, Two Konohanin, Three Kumonin, Two Kirinin and one Sunanin.

We were told that in one month we would fight each other in a tornoumentstyle fight to the title of Chunin. The winner wasn't guranteed to become a Chunin, but he had better chances than everyone else would have. The month should be used to train. Against whom we would fight would be randomly selected once the day of the tournament came. Which meant I could fight against anyone. It would be fun. Though killing wasn't allowed as it would scare the civilians who were watching away.

I might be able to win against Tetsu, Sora or Rei, but I didn't know about the others. I doubt I would be able to win against Itachi, but I would do my best anyway. Besides even making it to the third round is already an acomlishment. So I now only have to survive another round. 

While making Chunin would be nice, I don't have the experience to be one, so I doubt I will be promoted. And if I am? Well, then I'm going to load it over Deidaras head. His reaction would be so worth it.

Well, we were dismissed. I said my goodbyes to Itachi, Rei and Sora. I kind of like them, maybe we can keep in contact as friends. Though I honestly doubt that that would happen.

After my goodbyes I met up with Tetsu, who was waiting outside with Sensei. Han-sensei congrulated us for making it this far. Than he became more serious, we would still meet up for teamtraining, but only for half a day, then I would start training with my parents, and sometimes with Deidara and the Tsuchikage. Well, that will be pretty fun. And help me become stronger. 

Once I was home, my parents asked me if there was something I wanted to be trained in. As there was an Uchiha in the finals I requested that we work on me getting out of Genjutsu. And of course let my normal training continue. It would be fun, but still harf work. 

And I was exicted about the finals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am inspired today, which is why I wrote this whole chapter today.  
> Btw, what do you think about my fighting scenes?
> 
> ~Serin


End file.
